A Cyber Encounter
by KingOfThePlums
Summary: Lena has a run in with the Cybermen but luckily the Doctor shows up just in the nick of time to sort everything out. [One-Shot] [Overwatch Golden Age]


The scent of salt and vinegar wafted through the fish bar as an omnic working there prepared a meal for the former poster girl of Overwatch Lena Oxton. That was one thing Lena enjoyed about being a Brit, the fish and chips. She felt as if her life wouldn't be complete without them, that and they're bloody delicious. As she waited for her meal to be completed by the person working there, she could overhear a radio in the back of the establishment.

"In other news, several more people have gone missing in the King's Row area of London, three being human and two omnic. The Metropolitan Police are urging all people to stay inside during the dark hours and to report any suspicious looking people," The radio host said as he changed to a new subject.

Lena was well aware of these kidnappings that were happening around the area, it's what she had been focussing on the most for the past several weeks now. However all the leads she picked up always lead to a dead end. She knew that they couldn't be disappearing straight off the face of the earth, so whoever was doing this was good at covering their own tracks. The whole ordeal with people going missing and no perpetrator being found reminded her of Jack the Ripper and how he was able to evade the police, all those hundreds of years ago. However she hold for the sake of all people in the area that no grizzly murders are involved. She continued to ponder on this as she paid what she owed and left for home, continuing to think on how she proceed on finding the culprit/culprits.

As she passed an alleyway, a great crash could be heard from inside it, but not to the view of Lena. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard it and looks down the the dark abyss. She knew that this was the biggest horror movie cliché come to life. Noise is heard down alley, person goes to investigate, person gets knocked out or killed.

"Pfft right, like that's ever gonna happen," Lena said confidently to herself as she set her meal down at the side to the alleys entrance, entering with some caution. "Hello, is anyone here? Someone trip over anything?" Lena asked out loud, getting no response.

As she progressed further down the alley, it split off like a T junction with one way leading out the other end and another way going to the left. The way going straight ahead led to another street with no one in sight. The left side was a whole other story. Near the end of the way going to the left was a tall figure facing away from Lena. From the distance she was at, she guessed it to be just over six feet and five inches, so it was rather tall. Wanting to get a better view of the figure, Lena began to approach.

"You alright love? Did you have an accident? Guess not seeing as your standing, but I still guess you made that racket?" Lena asked the figure as she approached it step by step.

When she reached five feet away, the figure turned around in a quick and robotic fashion lifting one leg to allow it to pivot on the spot and crashing it back to the ground when it was facing Lena, who let out an audible gasp when it did so.

"This one is human," The figure said with a robotic, almost monotone voice with a mouth slit that lit up blue when it spoke.

"Well last time I checked I think I was human," Lena said with a nervous laugh. "So what are you, some kind of omnic?"

"No, we are above that lesser species, as well as humans," The metal man with its robotic voice answered.

"Well that's not very nice," Lena said with a cross face, yet still remaining nervous by the intimidating height of the thing. "Well in that case what are you then?"

"That question is irrelevant, commencing scan," The metal man said as it began to scan Lena with one of its various in built functions. "Human, you are in possession of a temporal manipulation device, you shall be taken to the Cyber-Controller," The metal man said as it began marching towards Lena.

"Well that is a very tempting offer, but I think I'm gonna have to decline," Lena said as she turned around, ready to blink away only to see her path blocked by another figure which looked identical to the one that was now behind her.

"Comply or you will be deleted," The second metal man said as it raised its hand out towards her.

"Aw crap," Lena said as she frantically searched for a way for her to make a get away from these strange robots.

However a loud whistle at the other end of the alley fixed the attention of the two robotic men. Lena looked around the robot in front of her to see a man with spiked up hair, a brown trenchcoat and for some reason sand shoes standing at the end of the alley.

"So what have we got here then? Two Cybermen in an alley with a young lady, you know that really doesn't help your reputation," The man said with his hand in the pockets of his coat.

"You will come with us human and you will be upgraded, if you do not comply you will be deleted," The closest Cyberman told the stranger.

"Oh it's been that long you've forgotten about me, probably lost me in your records which I guess is a shame or a blessing, whichever way you want to put it," The man said nonchalantly. "Anyways what's going on here what are you up to?" The man asked with a childlike intrigue.

"This human is in the possession of a time manipulation device and shall be taken to the Cyber-Controller for questioning," One of the Cybermen explained.

"What about her doesn't she get a say in all this? Free will is one of my favourite traits about people you know," The man asked.

"No I didn't by the way," Lena said, poking out from between the two Cybermen. "I think these guys are who have been taking the other people as well," Lena added.

"Oh, up to no good again are we?" The man asked rhetorically as he scratched the back of his ear. "Say do you mind explaining your plan to me now and skip all the take me to your leader stuff?" The man asked politely.

"Your questions are irrelevant, you shall be taken and upgraded," The Cyberman at the front said as it began to approach the man.

"Well that is a very generous offer and all, but," The man said as he looked up at the Cyberman that was now in front of him. "I decline," He said as he pulled something out of his coat pocket and attached it to the Cyberman's chest, causing it to overflow with electricity making it fall on its back and deactivate. "Catch!" The man shouted as he threw another device at Lena who caught it and did the same as the man, placing it on the other Cyberman's chest making it also overflow with electricity, talk backwards and slump against the alley wall.

The man then carefully stepped over the deactivated Cyberman and approached Lena.

"Your lucky I came about when I did or else you'd probably end up like them, nice to meet you by the way I'm the Doctor," He said with a smile as he extended his hand.

"Err thanks, I guess," Lena said awkwardly as she shook the Doctor's hand.

"Now then," The Doctor said as he turned to look and the Cyberman's laying flat on its back. "Let's have ourselves a closer look," He said as he hunched down over it.

"What are these things exactly?" Lena asked as she glanced over to the second Cyberman's and back to the Doctor.

"They're Cybermen, however," The Doctor said as he inspected the Cyberman closer. "Something's different about these ones," He said as he pulled out what looked to be a pair of old 3D glasses, quickly putting them on. "Oh that's not good, that's very not good," The Doctor said as he wafted his hand above the Cyberman in a figure of eight.

"What do you mean that it's very not good?" Lena asked nearly tripping over her words.

"Here put them on and you'll see," The Doctor said as he passed the 3D glasses to Lena who promptly put them on.

"Woah what's all that stuff around it, and you?" Lena asked as she moved her hand through the particle like things.

"What you're seeing right now is void stuff, means that whoever has the stuff around them has travelled between different dimensions," The Doctor told Lena. "And these Cybermen shouldn't be in this dimension."

"So does that mean there are other Cybermen out there, I mean like ones from this dimension?" Lena asked.

"Correct," The Doctor said as he scanned the Cyberman with his sonic screwdriver. "Cybermen from this dimension come from the planet Mondas, but these ones were made by a man called John Lumic as a way to cure his illness and ended up being their Cyber-Controller," The Doctor told Lena, recalling his past experience with them. "However, there was no way to save the people so I had to destroy them, all of them," The Doctor said with a tone of sadness.

"What do you mean by that you couldn't save the people?" Lena asked, noticing the Doctor's tone on the matter.

"When they said they would upgrade you they meant that they would turn you into one of them, strip away all your emotions, individuality, memories, what makes you, you and leave you as a metal husk of who you used to be," The Doctor said as knocked the Cyberman's head.

"That's horrible," Lena replied.

"That's why we need to find out why and how they got here and put an end to whatever they've got planned," The Doctor said as he quickly stood up.

"But how'd you know I'd be any help, you don't really know much about me and all," Lena said, noting the pairs rather abrupt meeting. "Also, I don't know anything about you and how you even know what these are and how they can be from another planet."

"Help me stop them and I'll tell you everything you want to know," The Doctor put forward as an offer. An offer that Lena found all too tempting.

"You got yourself a deal Doctor," Said Lena.

"Good," The Doctor said with a smile. "Oh and one more thing, in return you'll tell me how you got your hands on that device you got hooked up to yourself," The Doctor said whilst pointing at Lena's chronal accelerator.

"Fair enough," Lena said with a shrug.

"Thank you, now follow me," The Doctor said as he bolted down the alleyway with Lena following close behind, the two of them ready to foil whatever plan the Cybermen have in store for planet Earth…

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoy this little Doctor Who/Overwatch crossover I thought up the other day. I leave however this scenario ends up to you readers. The last thing I have to say is this, people, write more Doctor Who/Overwatch crossovers there is so much potential!**


End file.
